To making it count
by Wicketforever
Summary: This is a story that I wrote in response to season 6 finale "Help me" Let me know what you think and as always, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

To making it count

Takes place after the season 6 finale "Help Me."

The kiss House and Cuddy shared that night was one that should have happened a long time ago. Two people so different and yet so similar in so many ways finally coming together was truly earth shattering and all was right with the world once again.

As House held Cuddy in his arms after breaking apart from the kiss he looked into her eyes and saw something there he had never seen before. Hope. For so long, he had worked to make his life work for him and only him but now he had a reason to live for someone else. Someone he had known, admired and cared for, for years and now had all to himself.

That made him nervous. Could House truly be everything that Cuddy needed him to be? Not only as a loving and loyal partner but could he be something more? House thought of Rachel, the baby that Cuddy had adopted only a year and a half before. The little bouncing, baby girl with ten fingers and ten toes that House had in the past referred to as "the fetus" or more commonly "bastard child."

Looking back on that moment in his life left a sour taste in his mouth. House knew he could be an ass and that his reputation for being such had left him in more hot water then he care to admit, but he wanted to be better then that. He wanted to be the man that both Lisa and Rachel needed him to be…mainly because his other option was to stay a crippled, drug addicted misanthrope whose only friend in the world were some little white pills.

Could he do it? Only time would tell.

(What do you think? I know I haven't written anything in awhile but I thought I'd post this for old time sake. Let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

To making it count

Chapter two

House limped into the bathroom and looked around at the debris that remained on the floor from the night before. The broken mirror that was now completely destroyed, the whole in the wall from where he had left his secret stash from before he had gone to Mayfield and then House's eyes gazed upon the little white pills that had dropped from the diagnostician's hand only moments from being swallowed which would have caused more chaos then they were worth.

From behind, House hadn't noticed Cuddy walk up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She knew that the events of the night before were swimming through the diagnostician's head but Lisa knew that it was best to give him time to process what had happened to Hannah without any interruption. However, the only thing that she could think of was what came out of it which was a second chance at love.

Suddenly, Cuddy was brought out of her thoughts with the sound of House's voice as he remained starring at the scene of destruction that lay before him in the bathroom.

"Amazing."

Cuddy furrowed her brow and tried to comprehend what House was referring to but then deep down in her heart, Lisa already knew.

"Yes it is."

Suddenly House turned around to look at Cuddy with a look that was filled with so much emotion that it was hard for the dean of medicine to contain herself while looking deep into his eyes.

"I would have taken those pills…."

"I know."

"If you hadn't stopped me…"

Cuddy shook her head while taking one of House's hands in her own. She knew this conversation was hard for House but she hoped he would listen to what she had to say.

"I didn't stop you."

"You were there."

"but you made the choice not to take them."

That's when a small smile crept over House's lips that reached his eyes and filled them with a light and a hope that hadn't been there in years.

"I guess your right."

This being said, the two walked hand and hand down the hall and into the living room where the new couple made themselves comfortable on the couch. House looked down at his hand which was still intertwined with Cuddy's and smiled.

_So this is what it feels like to be happy._

Cuddy eased herself into the warmth of House's embrace and sighed to herself. Who would have thought that a night surrounded by death and destruction would have ended up like this? She was still uncertain of what the future would bring but she hoped it would be worth the rocky road they had taken to get here.

Here, to their moment of happiness.

(Another short chapter I know but hopefully it left you wanting more. Thank you all for the kind reviews more to come soon. Wicket forever.)


	3. Chapter 3

To making it count

Chapter Three

It was getting late and unfortunately, being dean of medicine that meant that Cuddy had a hospital to run leaving the quite time the new couple had been spending together would have to be cut short for the time being.

"I need to go to work."

"Take the day off."

"_House_."

At this a smile spread out across the diagnostician's face as he shot Lisa a playful look while rolling his eyes. Getting up from the couch House walked Cuddy to the door while holding her gaze.

"I'm just kidding, mistress. I know how much that place means to you."

"It does."

"So go, I'll be in later."

Hearing this sent a look of hurt to come into Cuddy's eyes as she continued to stare at House.

"Not too long I hope."

"Never."

This being said, the two kissed each other passionately, both parties reveling in the feeling in the connection that had waited far too long to flourish between them. Breaking apart from the kiss, House took a breath and then said with a meaningful glance…

"Why don't we go in together?."

"You mean, you actually want to go in early? That's a first."

"World's full of firsts."

This being said, the two kissed again this time shorter then before and then broke apart while heading out the door.

As they drove into work together, House and Cuddy were both lost within their own thoughts. Both comfortable with the silence of the car but neither wanting the silence to end. It was nice to be in a place of silence after so many years of chaos had gone between them and now it was time to bring it out into the public.

The car pulled into an empty space near the entrance of Princeton Plainsboro and House turned the ignition off. The diagnostician was about to exit the vehicle when he was stopped by the feeling of Cuddy's hand touching his shoulder.

"How do you suppose we do this?"

At this question, House smiled to himself while giving Cuddy's hand a squeeze.

"We just do it."

"You know people will talk."

House sighed to himself while looking down at the ground. This was not easy for him to handle. All those times he had imagined being with Cuddy and finally establishing their relationship as more then friends this was not the way he had thought it would go.

"I thought you wanted to make this work?."

"I do, its just…"

That's when reality smacked Cuddy square in the face. House was making himself vulnerable to her for the first time and she was ruining it with being insecure. That's when the dean of medicine decided to make it right while looking him square in the eye.

"Your right."

"What?."

"Let's go in."

This being said, the two stepped out of the car and walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital not as colleagues, not just as friends but as a couple whether the world could handle it or not.

Surprisingly, at that time of day the hospital was unusually quiet with only a sprinkle of patients in the clinic waiting room and no sign of the nursing staff anywhere in sight. So far it looked like House and Cuddy were in the clear as they walked over to the dean of medicine's office.

"I'll see you later?."

"You can count on it."

This being said House and Cuddy stared longingly into each others eyes until finally passion over took them as they made their way inside of the office, making sure to close the blinds and lock the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

To making it count

Chapter four

Unfortunately, no sooner had they entered the office when Cuddy's phone started to ring, distracting the dean of medicine from her newly found romance for the time being.

House looked at her while she was talking to whomever had chosen that exact moment to interrupt their scene of passion with a look of pure delight washed over his face. Lisa had never seen this look before and it caused her knees to shake.

House loved the effect he was having on her but new that he shouldn't push it. That's when the diagnostician chose to make his hasty exit while Cuddy shot him a look.

Limping back over to the desk, House whispered sweetly into her ear

"Meet you for lunch?."

At this Cuddy nodded and placed a hand over the receiver quickly to reply in a whisper

"I'll see you then."

House kissed Cuddy on the cheek and was gone from the office before the dean of medicine had a chance to bat an eye.

_So this is what dating Gregory House was like? _

_Huh, I guess I made the right choice_

Cuddy thought to herself with a smile before returning to conversation with the person on the phone.

After leaving Cuddy's office, there was a faint skip in House's step as he limped over to the elevator and up to his office. To anyone who saw the diagnostician then they probably would have assumed that he was on a new kind of pain killer that made the pain in his leg easier to deal with.

The truth was that House was high on something but it wasn't a drug. He was in love and it gave him a high that no drug could contend with.

Entering the conference room, the diagnostician poured himself a cup of coffee and waited for the team to show up, fully aware of the smile that was covering his face at that moment and not giving a damn either way. For the first time since leaving Mayfield, House could honestly say that he was happy and it was all because of one person…Lisa Marie Cuddy.

When Foreman and Chase arrived to the conference room they were met by a peculiar sight, there was House sitting with his feet propped up on one of the chairs around the conference table with his arms over head whistling to himself.

The two junior fellows shared a look while joining the diagnostician at the table. Foreman hadn't seen House since the previous night after Hannah died when he had tried to offer some words of solace to the older physician.

"How's it going?."

At this question House smiled to himself while continuing to look up at the ceiling.

"Much better thanks."

Foreman had told Chase what had happened so he wasn't surprised by this interaction. However, rather then bring any further attention to the situation then necessary the blond haired surgeon got up from the table and said "I'll go find us a case" before heading out the door.

Once Chase was gone, House sat up in his chair and then made an attempt to stand up but the injury he had sustained the night before was still giving his already damaged right thigh muscle a run for its money.

"A little help here."

Foreman nodded while helping House gradually make it to his feet so that he was now standing up right. To this action, the diagnostician acknowledged the neurologist with a nod while limping over to the coffee maker once again to pour himself a second cup.

"Do you want some?."

Foreman didn't respond to this question but continued to stare at House as though he were on display. House sighed to himself and slumped his shoulders while deciding to level with his colleague.

"Look…uh….thanks for the chat."

At this Foreman nodded while allowing the truth behind that statement to sink in. Before House had gone to Mayfield, Foreman had been convinced that the diagnostician was nothing more then an insensitive, crippled manipulative bastard who only cared about solving the medical puzzle and nothing about people. It was at this moment that the neurologist realized he had been wrong.

Meanwhile, Wilson had just arrived to work after sharing a very pleasant morning with Sam. It was nice to be in a romantic relationship again and James was loving every minute of it, accept for one thing. How could he possibly be in a fully functional and happy relationship with Sam when he felt so guilty over forcing House to move out of the loft that Wilson had purposely bought for him and back into the old apartment. The old apartment which held every memory and every temptation for House to go back to Vicoden and back to living life alone.

Wilson knew he had to do something to correct the situation. So, taking it upon himself to do the right thing, the oncologist decided that he would talk to House when they met for lunch that day which had been the usual routine the two had shared everyday for as long as James could remember.

However, what Wilson didn't know was that House had other plans…..


	5. Chapter 5

To making it count

Chapter Five

House and Cuddy found themselves seated in a booth near the back of the hospital's cafeteria enjoying a nice meal together. You would think it would be odd for the two of them to be in such a precarious position but strangely enough, to them, it felt right to be here together.

Cuddy glanced over to House who stared back at her with a look filled with so much passion it was enough to make her knees buckle beneath her under the table.

_Thank god I'm sitting down_

She thought to herself while shooting him a smile.

_How does she do this to me? _House couldn't help but think to himself as he tried to hide the emotion that that one simple gesture caused to wash over his entire body.

_What the hell took me so long to get here? This seems so right._

As these thoughts rushed through the diagnostician's mind he barely noticed Cuddy reach over and take his hand in hers.

Before House could respond to this act of affection the sound of clapping could be heard as Wilson walked over to the table and didn't even attempt to hide the look of glee covering his face as he greeted both of his friends with a nod and a smirk.

"Well, well what do we have here?."

Rolling his eyes at this comment House furrowed his brow and glared at the oncologist with a look that could kill.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch but you obviously made other plans."

At this comment House and Cuddy exchanged a glance that said "this can't end well."

Cuddy tried to be the voice of reason here as an attempt to stop the storm that threatened to brew between the two department heads at any moment.

"Wilson, is there something we can help you with?."

At this comment, the smirk on Wilson's face turned into a wide spread grin as he shook his head and said one last thing before leaving the table.

"Nothing, nothing not a thing. I wouldn't want to interrupt."

This being said, James left the table but not without shooting House a thumbs up and mouthing "way to go buddy" before exiting the cafeteria completely.

Once Wilson was gone, House turned back to Cuddy and rolled his eyes at the memory of what an idiot his friend had been.

"That was fun."

"He cares about you."

At this comment House leaned in and gave Cuddy's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, but twos company three is a crowd."

There was an air of sadness in the diagnostician's voice as this was said that caused chills to surge up and down Lisa's spine.

"You alright?."

"I am now."

The meaning behind these three simple words was enough to make the word melt away leaving two people alone in an empty booth completely engrossed in one another's company, as if they were the only two people left on the planet…what a race they could make!

After lunch, as the couple made their back to the dean of medicine's office, they tried to remain inconspicuous among the stream of patients and medical staff running this way and that completely wrapped up within their own little lives and completely oblivious to the newest love affair to hit Princeton Plainsboro since Chase and Cameron.

Once they had made it to the office, they had only been standing their together for a minute before House's pager went off.

"Damn"

Looking down at the screen which read simply "New patient. Come quickly." House sighed while looking back into Cuddy's eyes with a look of disappointment.

"New patient?."

"Unfortunately."

"You should go."

House nodded but remained standing there in front of the door, fighting with all of the power he had left in his being to remain calm and grounded while completely ignoring his natural impulse to push her up against the door and take her right then and there.

"What about what we've got going here?."

At this Cuddy smiled while her cheeks turned a slight shade of rose.

"I'll still be here when you get back."

"You promise?."

"Cross my heart."

At this House nodded while limping off in the direction of the elevator while Cuddy watched from the doorway of her office wishing whole heartedly he was still by her side.

"Are you crazy?."

Chase, Foreman and Taub were all seated around the conference table waiting for House to show up. However, that didn't stop them from gossiping about their boss behind his back.

"I'm telling you its true. House and Cuddy are a couple."

Before this comment could warrant a response another voice joined the group and it was one that was far too familiar.

"Nah, she only needed a sperm donor."

Looking up to see the diagnostician limp into the room, all three of his junior fellows tried to hide the look of guilt covering their faces.

"Well, I'd ask what you boys were talking about but by the way my ears are burning I'd say the cat is out of the bag."

"Twenty seven year old male presented with chills and a severe…"

"Flu, probably a bad case of pneumonia he'll be fine. Now, back to the matter at hand…what do you want to know?."

Unable to stop his curiosity from getting the better of him, Taub was the one to speak up while leaning in so that he was now starring his boss square in the eye.

"Is it true?."

There was a sparkle in House's eye as he replied

"You really want to know?."

In unison, like a couple of junior high school kids, all three junior fellows repled

"YES."

To which House smirked while replying….

"I'd tell you but what fun would that be?."


	6. Chapter 6

To making it count

Chapter Six

By the end of business that day, the case had been solved, the clinic had been completely drained of patients and House was ready to go home but thankfully he wouldn't be there alone. Limping over to the dean of medicine's office a smile spread across the diagnostician's face as he thought about all the things they could do tonight once they got back to the apartment.

Unfortunately, all hopes were dashed as House entered the room and laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen holding a child in her arms. Looking up to see House standing in the door way Cuddy gestured for him to come join them by the desk.

"Come say hi."

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House limped over to the desk and had a seat next to the dean of medicine and her daughter bouncing happily on her knee.

"Do you want to hold her?."

House didn't respond with a comment but stretched out his arms so that Cuddy could easily guide Rachel into his arms. As he held the bouncing baby girl in his arms House began to feel a sense of peace wash over him unlike anything he'd ever felt before and began to smile.

Watching the interaction between them Cuddy was amazed. She was happy to see Rachel and House getting along. It seemed natural for them to be together this way the only thing the dean of medicine could not understand was why they hadn't tried this before.

_You know why_

Nodding her head at the message being sent from her subconscious, Lisa nodded and without knowing it uttered her next though allowed

"Yes, I do."

This prompted House to look away from Rachel momentarily while shooting his girlfriend a curious glance.

"What did you say?."

"Nothing…she's sweet isn't she?."

House nodded while beginning to rock Rachel to sleep.

"Very."

"Your good with her."

House smiled to himself while carefully handing the sleeping child back to her mother before reaching down to grasp the damage right thigh muscle out of reflex.

"Thanks."

Seeing this caused Cuddy concern as she furrowed her brow and sent House a look.

"Are you alright?."

"Fine."

Lifting his hand away from the damaged right thigh, House got up from the chair and limped over to where Cuddy held Rachel in her arms and peered over the sleeping child with pure fascination covering his face.

"Good night Rachel."

The sincerity in House's voice was enough to cause Cuddy to look up and meet his gaze with a look with so much emotion it was enough to nearly both parties to their knees.

However, instead of acting on their impulses the two made their way out of the hospital and into the parking lot with Cuddy holding her daughter the whole way. Once they reached the car, House helped them into the passenger side and then hobbled into the driver's side of the vehicle making sure not to bump his knee on the steering wheel.

Turning the key into the ignition, House looked to Cuddy and said in an audible whisper so not to disturb the baby

"Where to mistress?."

Cuddy smiled while reaching over to grasp House's hand in hers while releasing a sigh of relief.

"Home."

Nodding his head in agreement, Greg put the car in gear and took off in the direction of Cuddy's house with the knowledge that they would not be having the wild night he had pictured so perfectly in his mind.

Or so he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

To making it count

Chapter 7

Once they had arrived at Cuddy's House, House held the door open for her as the dean of medicine carried Rachel through the main entrance and down the hall to her bedroom. To be expected, the little girl did not awake during this process and thankfully she remained in quite slumber even after her head hit the pillow.

After leaving Rachel's room, House and Cuddy made themselves comfortable in the living room while each remained immersed within their own thoughts. That was until, House released a sigh and reached over to take his girlfriend's hand in his.

"I can't believe we're here."

At this comment, Cuddy looked up into her new love's eyes and found herself lost within the piercing blue orbs.

"Neither can I. It seems unreal."

"But it is."

At that moment, the two shared a kiss and then broke apart while continuing to look at each other with a look of pure joy washed over their face. After they broke apart, Cuddy laughed and shot House a smirk.

"What?."

"I've never seen you like this before."

"Like what?."

"Happy."

In spite of himself, House smiled while shrugging his shoulders.

"A lot can change in a year."

Cuddy nodded while grasping House's hand tighter.

"You can say that again."

Cuddy must have fallen asleep on the couch because when she awoke it was morning and she was alone in her living room. The sound of clatter coming from the kitchen disrupted her thoughts at that moment as the dean of medicine stood up, stretched and headed over only to find her boyfriend standing near the stove with an apron around his waist, singing to himself.

"Good morning."

Turning around to face her, House greeted Cuddy with a nod and a smile while limping over.

"Hey your up. I hope your hungry because breakfast is almost done."

This peeked Cuddy's interest as she sat down by the counter and waited expectantly for her meal to be ready.

"What are we having?."

"All in good time Lisa, all in good time."

The name drop didn't bother Cuddy. Actually she was rather flattered by the gesture. It wasn't often House paid her or anybody a compliment and this was definitely a step in the right direction.

Moments later, House presented her with a plate filled with a meal that was fit for a queen.

"Bon appetite."

"House this looks amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?."

House smirked while arching an eye brow.

"A magician never reveals his secrets but if you must know…"

"I must."

"Ok then. I learned from watching my mother in the kitchen mostly. Actually, I hadn't cooked anything in years before Mayfield and then once I got out it just kind of started back up again."

The mere mention of the psychiatric hospital was enough to make Cuddy's mouth turn into a frown and her eyes drop to the floor as she turned away from House.

"You ok?."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Your not the first woman I've brought to tears."

"I mean about Lucas. I should have never told him about…well about what happened. It was none of his business and…"

House shook his head and looked in to Cuddy's eyes with as much concern for her as she had for him at this moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But it was because of me that you ended up at Mayfield. I was the one you hallucinated having…"

Before she could finish that sentence, House placed one finger over Cuddy's lips to stop her form saying something they'd both regret.

As House spoke, Cuddy recognized the same sincerity and condolence House had given Hannah, the woman he had tried to save only days ago.

"Lisa, I want you to listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. It was not your fault I ended up at Mayfield. I checked myself into that psychiatric hospital on my own free will no one was forcing me into it kicking and screaming. I really had no choice. My addiction to pain killers had gone completely out of control which means if I didn't do something drastic well lets just say…you'd be having breakfast alone this morning."

Having said his piece, House gave Cuddy's hand a squeeze before limping over from behind the counter and joining her to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

To making it count

Chapter 8

After what can only be described as a very enlightening breakfast, Cuddy cleared out a drawer in her bedroom for House to put his clothes in and then the two had a seat on the bed overlooking the now open drawer which served as a symbol for their new relationship.

"This is too weird."

"Would you rather not keep anything here?."

"No, its just…"

The hesitance in House's voice caused Cuddy to nod her head and give his hand a squeeze.

"I understand. Its been awhile since you've dated anyone I should have realized…."

"Lisa…it would be a lot easier to get this out without you butting in."

There was the House she knew so well. The man always craving your attention without actually coming out and saying that out front.

"Ok fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Its not the clothes in the drawer that I find weird. Its knowing that there's nothing at _my_ place of yours."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at this statement. Some how the sarcasm that had filled House's voice had lifted and underneath that emerged an air of gentleness that she had never seen up until recently that is.

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Lisa smiled in spite of herself while turning a slight shade of red.

"Is that what you really want?."

"Well, its only fair."

"You don't think it's a little too soon?."

House rolled his eyes and sighed while rubbing his leg out of reflex.

"Why are you making this so complicated?."

"I'm not. I'm just surprised that's all."

"By what?."

How was she going to explain this? The truth was that Cuddy actually liked the idea of having some of her clothes at House's apartment and some of his at her place the only problem was that a part of her couldn't help but compare the way this relationship was with that of her past relationship with Lucas.

Before she could explain this sentiment out loud House interrupted Cuddy's thoughts with a sigh and complete awareness.

"Its Lucas isn't it?."

"Well…"

"Damn it Lisa. How is this ever going to work if you never get the image of that over grown man child out of your head? (sigh) You told me you ended it with him."

"I did."

House shook his head and then released his grasp from Cuddy's hand while heading for the door.

"Obviously you haven't."

Before House could make his hasty exit, Cuddy met him by the door and tried to offer her hand in consolidation but was turned down.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

House was about to leave the room but something inside of him held back. House had known Cuddy long enough to know there had to be something else going on here but a very deep part of him was scared to explore it. Turning around to face his girlfriend once again, Greg had a seat on the bed and Lisa followed suit.

"If you want to be with Lucas…"

"I don't."

"Your Lying."

"I'm not. Why would I have told you I love you if I still had feelings for him?."

"My sentiments exactly."

The annoyance in House's voice was justified and Cuddy knew that what she said next would either bring them closer or push them further apart so she needed to make these words count.

"I'm just….scared."

Instead of lashing into her, House nodded his head and sighed while holding Cuddy's hand while responding in a an audible whisper…

"So am I."

Before this conversation could continued, the sound of crying from the next room interrupted their thoughts as both House and Cuddy jumped up from the bed and dashed out of the room and down the hall to tend to the weeping Rachel.

(I know, I know what a cliff hanger but I assure you there will be more to come soon. Wicket forever.)


	9. Chapter 9

To making it count

Chapter 9

Rachel's crying could be heard all the way down the hall and by the time House and Cuddy arrived in her room, the child was already sitting up in bed with her arms out stretched in front of her wanting someone to pick her up and be held.

Without thinking, House immediately had a seat on the bed and picked Rachel up, careful not to hurt her as she made herself comfortable in his arms. Cuddy had been watching this exchange from the doorway and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It gave her instant joy to see House and Rachel getting along so well especially after all the times Greg had claimed complete disinterest in children even going so far as referring to them by the scientific term "fetes" on more then one occasion.

In the middle of this thought, Cuddy was brought out of it by House calling her name Looking up to meet his gaze, the diagnostician rolled his and smirked at her mischievously.

"As much as I enjoy being admired from a far, would you like to sit down?."

Cuddy smiled while walking over to the bed while still admiring the scene before her.

"She's taken with you."

"Naturally."

"I didn't think you liked kids."

At this comment, House shrugged while releasing a sigh trying his hardest not to disturb the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Had a change of heart."

The double meaning of this did not go unnoticed by Cuddy as she smiled while releasing a sigh of relief.

"There's a lot of that going around."

After getting Rachel up and ready for the day, House and Cuddy made themselves comfortable in the living room while waiting for Marina, the baby sitter to show up. House's leg had cramped up quite a bit while he had been holding Rachel earlier and the muscle was screaming to him now causing the diagnostician to get up from the couch and start to pace back and forth across the hard wood floor. Seeing this caused Cuddy to frown and shoot House a concerned glare to which he met with a softened, knowing gaze.

"Doing this helps me think."

"Does it help the pain?."

"Most of the time."

House suddenly stopped pacing and squeezed his eyes tight as another spasm of pain surged itself through the damaged thigh and up to his hip.

"Damn it."

Cuddy furrowed her brow and stood up while moving over to meet House in the center of the room.

"Greg?."

House didn't like being vulnerable in front of other people especially Lisa Cuddy. Every look of concern she gave him stuck another shot into his body but deep down within him the diagnostician knew he couldn't handle this alone so, there for House looked towards Lisa and replied:

"Little help here."

Cuddy took House's arm, draped it over her shoulder and the two proceeded to walk, slowly, step by step back over to the couch and once they had made it back to that particular piece of furniture House slumped shoulders and released a breath.

"Thanks."

"Feeling better?."

House smirked mischievously at this question while leaning in to kiss Lisa passionately on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?."

"Oh yeah."

As the two walked into work together, they were met by the curious looks of many doctors and nurses who had heard the rumors but only considered them to be spread by an idol gossip who liked to tell lies that was until now.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?."

"Can't say I blame them. This is the biggest thing to hit the hospital since Wilson's porno movie, be not afraid."

This being said, House smirked to himself while walking with Cuddy over to the dean of medicine's office and to be expected Lisa did not appreciate House's sense of humor.

"This isn't a joke Greg."

"Your right it isn't."

"Thank you."

"But you have to admit, it is fun to be part of something that everyone wants to know about."

Cuddy didn't respond to this comment but merely had a seat behind her desk and started doing paper work without giving House a second glance. Greg got the hint and sighed to himself while limping over to meet her face to face.

"Lisa…"

The sincerity in his voice as House called her name was enough for the dean of medicine to abandon the idea of ignoring him for the time being while shooting House a glare.

"I wouldn't do anything to mess this up, you know that."

"Do I?."

"I've changed, I would think you would have remembered that after what happened with Hannah."

House's voice cracked as he spoke of the girl he tried to save and this tone was only matched by a look of pure sadness filling his eyes as he tried to contain himself in front of Cuddy.

Cuddy took House's and smiled.

"I do."


End file.
